The Fox and the Weasel
by brennashae
Summary: Welcome to Rose Weasley's life; a life full of knowledge, hopes, fears, dreams and regrets. Among those regrets- agreeing to go out with the most despicable man alive, none other than Scorpious Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rose Weasley.

When most people hear the name Weasley, they assume that I have the stereotypical red hair.

But even though I've got it (it's barely red, more like a deep, dark auburn), other than that I look entirely like my mother, Hermione Granger-Weasley. I've got the olive skin, the soft brown eyes and large front teeth.

Naturally, I'm a Gryffindor. I will admit to absolutely, positively hating school more than anything in the world, despite my love to learn. But why waste knowledge on taking tests and tedious things like turning beetles in marbles or matches into pins?

Despite having my mother's smarts, I've gotten a fair share of my father's stupidity and daring. I've done some pretty stupid things I'm not proud of.

Including agreeing to go out with Scorpious Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't originally plan on ever liking the boy named Scorpious.

That's not how I started out.

Scorpious Malfoy had made my life bloody hell all through out my years at Hogwarts. He was seemingly innocent to all the teachers' eyes, and tortured the life out of me out of classroom doors.

The only people I could ever trust to share my pains with were my cousin Lily and my best friend Alessia. I told them how he spat names at me, drew nasty notes into my school books, telling all my friends that I wouldn't be talking to them anymore, how he had spread rumors around the school about me snogging with Alessia in the girls' bathroom. Alessia and I had been suspended temporarily for the last one. We all cried and they helped me tremendously: together, we shouldered and survived the hell he put me through every day of my life.

I managed well, in my opinion.

Yes it was hard but I never once thought about ending it all because I saw how much I had to lose. Not a thing in my life was worth that damn boy.

Alessia and Lily told me that.

Other than Scorpious, school went fine, despite the fact that I hated the assignments, the essays, the books and exams.

Except for one thing:

Last year was my last year at Hogwarts. And I, Head Girl, was to share a common apartment with Scorpious Malfoy. I didn't think I would make it out. I'm still not sure how I did.


	3. Chapter 3

I let out a long despairing scream as I read the letter dropped on my golden plate at the back-to-school-feast in the Hogwarts Great Hall.

"Rose, what's gotten into you?! We haven't even seen Malfoy yet!" Lily declared, grabbing the scroll from my hands and reading. She squeaked and dropped the paper.

"I say, the two of you are acting crazy! What's the matter before we've even encountered the little-" Alessia had picked up the parchment and begun to read it, until she got to-

_Miss Rose Weasley, we are pleased to inform you that you are Hogwarts Head Girl for this new school year. Congratulations! On another note, you will be sharing a common apartment with this new school year's Head Boy: Mister Scorpious Malfoy. _

Just then I heard a howl let out across the room from the Slytherin table. Sounded like Scorpious had just found out who the Head Girl was. He stood up on the table and pointed across the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor table at me. "I bet you're the one who suggested we share the apartment! You've been in love with me ever since you dumped Alessia when I told everyone the truth about you two!" All the people in the room bellowed with laughter. He still has not accepted the fact that I had NEVER done that!

"Great first impression on all your subjects, Head Boy!" I stood up on the table and retorted. He looked shocked.

A bell rang and declared the meal over.

Everyone started towards the new dormitories. Malfoy came to me, slapped me across the face and said, "Nice job, Weasley." He walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

I collected my things , consisting of my wand and many letters sent to me at that meal, and quickly scrabbled a note onto an unused napkin still at the table to request ice for the stinging red imprint on my left cheek.

I messily tied the napkin into a scroll with a piece of spare thread in my pocket and handed the napkin to the owl perched on my left shoulder, a great snowy owl whom I had christened Katarzyna.

"Take this to Madam Pomfrey." I told Katarzyna and she flew off.

Leaving the Great Hall, I began the walk to the tower where Head Boy and Girl were to live. My head swirled with the terrors I was sure to endure, things so terrible I can't even think to name them.

Or maybe he had changed since being deemed Head Boy. I tried to convince myself of this as I began the trek up the stairs in the tower.

He had clearly made himself too comfortable already. It was no secret that Scorpious Malfoy enjoyed a drink. I honestly did not know how he had become Head Boy. He lay passed out on the floor already, intoxicated. I wondered how much he had drunk at the feast and how he had sneaked it into his goblet.

I quickly cast a spell upon my dormitory door so he might not enter it in his drunk state and try to cause me harm and entered the room.

A pack of ice awaited on the king sized bed, along with a welcome basket with all of my favorite goodies and sweets, including champagne (technically the only alcoholic drink allowed at school), Godiva dark chocolate truffles, green candles that claimed to be evergreen scented (my favorite scent of all time) and among other things, a large bag of kettle popcorn drizzled in caramel.

_Dearest Miss Weasley, _

The note attached to the package-

_We again would like to congratulate you on becoming Head Girl. Well done! We hope this welcome basket satisfies you. The house elves are all ready to serve you at your expense and we would like to let you know that if you experience any issues to please notify us immediately._

_Regards, The Hogwarts Faculty and Professors._

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

I drank straight from the bottle of champagne, needing a dose then and there (I did not get drunk, however). I drank that bottle of champagne while soaking in my marble bathtub, filled to the brim with bubbles whose container was labeled Beautiful Day.

It smelled exactly like that.

I had my evergreen candles burning and a pile of dark chocolate Godiva truffles sitting next to me at my dispense when there was a knock at my door:

"Weasley!" Scorpious yelled, still in a bit of a spell, through the door.

"What?!" I screamed back. "You've hurt me enough tonight, just go away and leave me with my chocolate!"

"I'm sorry, ok?! I just want to say I'm sorry for the hell I've given you for the last six years of your miserable life!"

I heard him collapse to the floor and he sobbed loudly.

"Scorpious...?" I called out.

"SCORPIOUS!"

"What do you ask of me now?!" He bellowed, still in tears.

"I accept your apology. Why'd you do that? Apologize I mean."

A pause.

"SCORPIOUS MALFOY, ANSWER ME!"

"I LIKE YOU! ALWAYS HAVE!" He cried harder and I heard him hiccough and slide further down the door with a thud.

He was out.

Quickly exiting the tub and drying myself and hair with a quick spell and jumping into my jeans and Chudley Cannons jersey, I removed the charm from my door and found the boy lying before the threshold. I grabbed him under the arms and dragged his body (of which was made of muscle) and pulled him into his bed.

His button up shirt was stained and unbuttoned part of the way, and so I undid the rest for him. He was beautiful, really. I got a cloth wet with soapy warm water and washed the alcohol and drink from his face. Parting his lips with a finger, I placed a mint in his mouth and closed it. I perfectly brushed out his silvery blonde hair.

He looked like an angel when he slept.

And so before he would come to, I gently kissed his forehead.

I now admit to having always liked him. I never even told Alessia or Lily.


End file.
